Eoin Colfer: The Lost Muse
by Jackie Prince
Summary: I wrote this after I read the first chapter of The Lost Colony.
1. Chapter 1

Eoin Colfer: The Lost Muse Ireland, August 29,2009. Colfer residence.  
Eoin sat at his writing desk. His head was buried in his hands. Lately, he just didn't have any ideas.  
His new book was falling to pieces. He was losing hope. Eoin felt as though he had let his readers down...

United States, August 29,2009, Washington,D.C, Jax's dorm.  
Jacqueline Miller-Prince sat at her desk. She was reading the first chapter of Mr. Colfer's newest book. She closed the window disappointedly. What had happened to Eoin? This didn't have the magic of the other Artemis Fowl books. Something devastating must of happened. She knew that Mr. Colfer had much more talent than this. Jacqueline pushed the green button on her desk. Her dorm turned into a technology lab. She leaned back in her swivel chair. Anyone who knew Jax knew that she was different. "All right,Lainie. What do we have?" She looked her associate's in eyes. "We've located him. Apparently he is currently at his home." Jax nodded slowly. "I believe that we have a Code Blue,Level 6, on our hands." Lainie's eyes widened.  
"That serious,Jax? Maybe he's just lost his touch." Jax shook her head. Eoin Colfer didn't just lose his touch. Lainie could see that Jacqueline was getting in to her brillance mode.  
"I don't know,Lainie. But whatever happened it isn't good." Lainie nodded. Jax's great blue contacts were shining. "I'll be at your place in three hours." Lainie nodded for the umpteenth time in minutes. Jax ended the conversation.

United States, August 29,2009, Missouri, Lainie's place.  
Lainie looked out her window. Sure enough the Midnight Blue Corvette was pulling up the driveway.  
Driving it was her friend. She was underage but she still drove. Lainie rushed outside. Jax greeted her with the same grin she had shown when she was named "Teen Genius of the Decade.  
Jax had been here only three times before. But Missouri still felt familar. The last time Lainie had seen Jax she had been 13 years old. Now she was a 15 year old. But she still had the same short black hair and blue contacts. But right now she donned her hazel eyes with Dark blue glasses. Jax saw Lainie just as she had remembered her. Long brunette hair and tall.  
Not as tall as Jax who stood 5' 11. That girl was going to be very tall...

United States, August 29,2006, Inside Lainie's place.  
Jax and Lainie store at the screen of Jax's laptop. Jax was conducting at scan test.  
Locating people was harder than it looked. Jax's fingers moved at lightning fast speeds across her keyboard. Finally a little blue dot appeared. They had found him.  
A/N: Ha! A cliffhanger! I wrote this because I read the first chapter of the Lost Colony.  
I was devastated. 


	2. Chapter 2

Eoin Colfer: The Lost Muse United States, August 27,2009, Jax's Lab Jax was searching for her file on Eoin. She had an entire file on him somewhere in her files.  
Finally, she pulled up a window. "Bingo. Here it is." Jack looked up. He was another friend.  
He walked over to Jax. "That's pretty extensive,Jax" Jax nodded. Lainie scowled at Jack.  
Jax had called on him when they needed an extra hand. Jax continued to type up a storm.  
Jack walked back over to the bookcase where he was searching out the Artemis Fowl series. Jax hadn't organized her books. She would eventually. Jack was whistling a low tune.  
Everyone said that Jax was to involved with her work. Jax replied by saying that brillance should be put proper use. She was "Work oriented". No one thought that Jax was as smart as the tests said. They would change their minds in a short time. In time everything would change...

Ireland, August 27,2009, Colfer residence Eoin store at his typewriter. He just couldn't think of anything to write. Nothing to inspire him.  
Nothing to build on top of. Nothing Nothing Nothing. He just shook his head and went outside.  
Even though it was summer the wind still had an Irish chill to it. He looked out upon the great green landscape. It appeared to have a lingering gray shadow floating over it. He bit his lip and looked up in to the dark sky. It started rain. Once more he looked upon the landscape.  
It looked as though some had thrown a large gray blanket over it. He shook his head.  
His face was stained with something other than rain now. Tears.

United States, August 27,2006, Jax's Lab Jax snore upon her laptop. She had fell asleep some time ago. Flashing on her screen was a blue dot. Eoin. 


	3. Chapter 3

Eoin Colfer: The Lost Muse Ireland, August 28,2009, Colfer residence Eoin stood looking over the same landscape again. Yesterday he felt at peace looking over it.  
Today was different. The cloudy shadow had darkened. The storms weren't going to let up.  
Eoin had lost his muse. Poof. Like that. Disappeared like a child's candy. No one seemed to care. No one had really noticed. No one except Eoin. Maybe it wasn't so bad. Maybe he hadn't let the readers down. He looked down at his shoes. Eoin was alone. And no one cared. Except the three children in the United States that he did not know were constantly researching. Trying to find out what could of happened to him. Eoin knew that sulking would get him no where. But he couldn't help but be a little upset.

United States, August 28,2009. Jax's lab Jax was rushing around her lab. Jack looked slightly bemused. She had figured it out.  
Eion had lost his muse. The thing powered his writing. That gave it the magic. He needed inspiration. What could inspire him? Jax pondered. Of course! Fan letters. Put something inspiring in Fan letters! She would have all of her friends write a fan letter to Eoin.  
That would give at least a little inspiration to any one. Jax nodded. She commenced to write E-mails to all of her friends. This was worthy of "Teen Genius of the Decade".

United States, August 28,2009, Karen's place Karen look hatefully at her sister's picture. She was so perfect. Jax's mom had adopted Karen. They worshipped Jax. All because she had brains. She could draw. So what?  
Karen could draw too. She had won fourth place in the contest. Jax had first place.  
Her winning smile made anyone melt. Karen would get back at her one day.

Ireland, August 28,2009, Colfer residence It was such a crappy day. Eoin decided to do research on his own characters.  
He found a site called "Fanfiction". Apparently it was a bunch of sugar high teenagers write stories of all sorts. He got an account and tried it out. 


End file.
